Feathered Friends Are Trouble
by Red Witch
Summary: Bubblehead decides to have fun with Commander Walsh again. But of course Commander Walsh isn't going to have any fun when Bubblehead's around.


**Bubblehead took off with the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers character. Just more madness from my mind! **

**Feathered Friends Are Trouble**

"Oh this is just another **fun** day here at BETA," Commander Walsh sighed as he looked at several papers. "Bills…Arrest reports…Reports on how a lighting storm on Granna started a brush fire that ended up wiping out half the crops! Skirmishes with outlaws that caused thousands of dollars of property damage. Outlaws fighting deadly battles over star stones. More bills after Gooseman wrecked **another** ship while crashing it! Wonderful! Can this day get any worse?"

"Hello Commander Mustache!" Bubblehead flew in. "What's cookin' good lookin'?"

"I **had** to open my mouth didn't I?" Commander Walsh groaned.

_"I am a roving Bubblehead! How do you do?"_ Bubblehead sang happily as he flew around the office.

"Since you got here? Lousy! Why are you **here?**" Walsh barked.

"I came to keep you company," Bubblehead landed on his desk. "You get so lonely."

"No, I don't!" Walsh snapped.

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No I…I am not arguing with you!" Walsh snapped.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I am…I am fighting with a stupid sack of feathers!" Walsh groaned.

"And losing!" Bubblehead said.

"I am **not** losing!" Walsh snapped.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No I…AAAAAHHHH!" Walsh shouted in frustration. "I **am** losing a fight against an electronic bird that can barely remember it's own name!"

"You're so stressed!" Bubblehead landed on his head. "You should take up yoga!"

"Get off my head!" Walsh snarled.

"You know for an old guy you have a lot of thick hair," Bubblehead played with it. "What conditioner do you use?"

**"Get off!"** Walsh batted him away.

"Let's play a game!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Fine how about Squash the Stupid Memory Bird!" Walsh roared as he threw a book at him.

"Somebody's touchy today," Bubblehead said.

"I'll touch you!" Walsh threw a book at him but it nearly hit someone else instead.

"Whoa!" A dark haired ranger gasped.

"Uh Commander Walsh?" Walsh saw a Series Four Ranger team staring at him. "You wanted to see us about a mission?"

"Uh yes…" Walsh took in a deep breath. "Captain Alvers. I need your team to…"

"Get some more booze!" Bubblehead chirped as he pulled out a half full bottle of whisky out of Walsh's desk. He opened the contents and poured them out. "All gone!"

"You stupid bird!" Walsh shouted.

"You're drinking too much anyway," Bubblehead said. Walsh lunged at him. "Daddy! Don't drink anymore!"

"That was some of my best scotch you…" Walsh fumed.

"Sir, uh you have been drinking more than usual," Captain Alvers suggested.

"Don't **you** start!" Walsh snapped. "Look Alvers…What was I going to say before I was interrupted?"

"See, alcohol affects memory loss!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Being an expert on memory loss you should know!" Walsh barked. "Alvers take your team to Granna! Help them with the cleanup and firefighting there in the southern continent."

"Okay…" Captain Alvers and his team slowly backed away and left the room.

"I told you he had a drinking problem," Walsh heard one of the rangers say before they left the room.

"I DO NOT HAVE A DRINKING PROBLEM!" Walsh shouted. "I HAVE A BUBBLEHEAD PROBLEM! HE'S THE CAUSE OF MY DRINKING!"

"Ooh look at the shiny thing!" Bubblehead saw something on the corner of his desk and grabbed it. "Can I have it? Can I? Can I?"

"That's my wrist communicator!" Walsh remembered he had taken it off while writing bills because it restricted his movements slightly. "Give it back!"

"Catch me if you can!" Bubblehead laughed as he flew around.

"Come back here you stupid bird!" Walsh chased Bubblehead around. "GIVE ME THAT!"

"Come on Walsh! You could use the exercise!" Bubblehead laughed.

"How about some target practice instead you…" Walsh pulled out his blaster and started to shoot at the bird. "Stand still you little…"

"Come on Commander," Bubblehead landed on his desk. "Chill out."

"I'LL CHILL OUT AFTER I BLAST YOU INTO A MILLION MICROCHIPS YOU UNDERSIZED FEATHER DUSTER!" Walsh shouted.

"It's the drinking," Bubblehead said. "It's making you angry."

"YES AND I'M GONNA HAVE A NICE LONG DRINK TO CELEBRATE BLASTING YOU TO BITS!" Commander Walsh shot at the bird but missed.

"Commander Walsh! What's wrong?" Q-Ball was heard on the intercom. "Are you all right sir?"

"I will be after I shoot something and have a drink!" Walsh roared. Then he stopped. "Why are you calling me anyway?"

"Uh sir, I didn't call you…" Q-Ball gulped. "You kind of just made a little announcement…"

Then he realized that the intercom in his office was on and everyone at BETA had heard his last remarks.

"Bubblehead…You didn't…" Walsh realized what had happened.

"Didn't what?" Bubblehead blinked. He looked at the intercom. "So that's what that button does!"

"Sir, I'm sending up some medics with some nice tranquillizers for you to take…" Q-Ball told him. "And maybe you should spend the rest of the day in your quarters…Resting."

"I could keep him company!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Some days it just doesn't pay to be in charge of this insane asylum..." Walsh groaned as he slumped at his desk.


End file.
